Preciosa
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Sasuke passa muito tempo fora de casa e Sarada sente falta do seu pai. Coletânea de oneshots da família Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

**Preciosa**

Sasuke ouviu o suspiro de alívio dos seus subordinados quando ele diminuiu o passo. Ele não tinha mais tanta pressa assim: avistava os portões de Konoha mesmo através da escuridão da noite. O ritmo que ele ditou durante a viagem de volta para a vila fora frenético, rápido demais para os seus companheiros de equipe – mas não para ele. O condicionamento físico de Sasuke era infinitamente melhor do que o dos outros e, além disso, ele tinha um objetivo. _Tinha _que chegar em casa rápido.

"Entregaremos o relatório amanhã pela manhã. Estão dispensados." Foi assim que ele se despediu da sua equipe depois de passarem quase um mês convivendo juntos e de compartilharem experiências de vida ou morte. Ele não esperou por uma resposta.

Ele sentiu um peso invisível sumir dos seus ombros quando enfiou a chave da fechadura da porta da frente da sua casa. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes os seus dedos se enfiaram no bolso da sua calça e acariciaram aquela chave durante a missão.

O canto da boca dele se ergueu em satisfação ao se deparar com a cena. A sua esposa e filha dormiam no sofá da sala, de frente para a televisão, as costas de Sarada aconchegada contra a frente de Sakura.

Ele fechou e trancou a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde, mas a sua esposa era uma kunoichi – a melhor de Konoha, ele se lembrou – e despertou imediatamente.

Sonolenta, ela sorriu para ele, coçando os olhos para afastar o sono. "Seja bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun," ela sussurrou, baixinho, para não acordar Sarada.

Ele retribuiu as palavras de Sakura com um beijo na testa dela. "Eu vou levar Sarada para o quarto."

Ele pegou a sua filha no colo com delicadeza e caminhou com ela até o pequeno quarto da garota. Sakura o acompanhou, levando os óculos vermelhos da menina. Sasuke esperou enquanto ela depositava o objeto no criado e arrumava os cobertores da cama para que Sasuke deitasse a filha deles.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e acariciou o cabelo da menina adormecida. Ele nunca sabia descrever a saudade que sentia dela toda vez que partia em missão. Por um momento ele desejou que ela estivesse acordada para que ele pelo menos pudesse _tentar_ se expressar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Uchiha Sasuke nunca fora bom com palavras, mas tentava ser – pela sua filha.

Ele jamais imaginou que pudesse criar algo tão belo quanto a sua filha.

Ele não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou observando o rosto dela. Há quase um mês ele ansiava por aquele momento. Ele enfim suspirou, beijou a testa da menina do mesmo jeito que fez com a sua esposa e foi se encontrar com ela no quarto deles.

Ela o esperava de pé ao lado da cama. Assim que o viu, sorriu um sorriso que também assombrou Sasuke durante toda a sua missão e o abraçou com força, enterrando os dedos no cabelo sujo dele. Ela não se importava.

"Por que demorou tanto?" ela quis saber. Sasuke a trouxe para mais perto, deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço dela. "Você deveria ter voltado uma semana atrás. Ficamos muito preocupadas com você, Sasuke-kun."

"Tivemos algumas intercorrências," foi o que ele respondeu. Ele sabia que devia uma justificativa melhor para a sua esposa, mas não queria falar delas agora. Tudo o que queria era saboreá-la de novo após tanto tempo.

Ela se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos, passando uma mão pela maçã do rosto dele. "Está tudo bem? Alguém se feriu gravemente?"

"Não. Está tudo bem."

"_Você _está bem? Tem algum ferimento que quer que eu trate?"

"Isso pode esperar," ele resmungou enquanto levantava a blusa dela.

"Sasuke-kun!" ela o repreendeu com um sorriso e um tapa nas mãos bobas. "Nós não podemos fazer _isso _enquanto você estiver machucado. E você precisa descansar. Parece que a sua missão foi mais exaustiva do que o esperado."

"Está duvidando das minhas capacidades?" ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, o trouxe para mais perto de si e deu um beijo longo e úmido no seu marido – que, mais uma vez, tentou tirar a blusa dela. "Você sabe que eu não tenho a menor das dúvidas quanto a sua _capacidade_. Mas você está cansado e machucado – e sujo, diga-se de passagem. Eu me sentiria melhor se você tomasse um banho, comesse alguma coisa e descansasse antes de retomarmos as nossas _atividades_."

Sasuke rolou os olhos. "Você é irritante demais, Sakura."

"Foi por isso que casou comigo." Ela deu leves batidas no peito dele. "Agora, vá tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer."

Ele quis parecer contrariado, mas ambos sabiam que um banho e comida quentes eram duas das coisas que ele também sentia falta quando passava muito tempo fora de casa.

"Como está Sarada?" ele quis saber quando reencontrou a sua esposa na cozinha.

Sakura interrompeu o ato de colocar a comida na mesa por um ínfimo segundo que não passou desapercebido por Sasuke. "Ela está bem, Sasuke-kun. Como sempre."

Ele se sentou na cadeira. "Como foi a prova dela sobre armas?"

Sakura o olhou com espanto por um breve instante. "Ela foi ótima, como era de se esperar. A nossa filha é muito estudiosa, Sasuke-kun. Ela não se contenta com nada menos do que a nota máxima. Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado."

"Eu me lembro de tudo o que a minha filha me diz. O que há de errado?"

Ela hesitou, ganhando tempo ao se sentar na cadeira de frente para ele para observá-lo comer. "Nada, Sasuke-kun. Está tudo bem –"

"Sakura." Ele a interrompeu. Conhecia-a bem demais para saber quando algo estava fora dos conformes e quando ela mentia. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sarada? Se for aquele moleque do Boruto eu juro que atiro ele de cima dos monumentos dos Hokages."

Sakura suprimiu um riso. Ela sabia exatamente de onde vinha esse desgosto de Sasuke pelo filho de Naruto. _Ciúmes. _"Não, querido. Boruto-kun não fez nada de errado. Ele é uma boa criança. Escandaloso como Naruto, sim, mas tem um coração tão grande quanto o do pai. Você poderia enxergar isso se não estivesse tão preocupado em cegar o pobre garoto toda hora que ele olha para Sarada-chan."

"Eu nunca vou gostar dele. E não mude de assunto. O que aconteceu?"

Ela suspirou. "Não é nada demais, Sasuke-kun. É só que... Sarada-chan tem sentido muito a sua falta."

Foi a vez de Sasuke respirar fundo antes de dar a primeira mordida na – deliciosa – refeição. "Eu também sinto falta dela. Eu não queria sair em tantas missões assim."

"Eu sei que não, mas ela não parece compreender isso muito bem. Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ela sobre isso."

"Eu vou."

Xxxxxx

Sentado na mesa da cozinha, Sasuke esperava a sua filha e esposa descerem para o café-da-manhã que ele preparou. Sarada gostava da sua comida, para a irritação mãe dela.

O sorriso veio fácil no rosto eternamente sério dele ao ver as duas mulheres da sua vida entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun," Sakura o cumprimentou com um sorriso diferente do dele, apertado. "Obrigada por fazer o café."

Ele assentiu em reconhecimento e se virou para Sarada. "Oi, filha."

"Oi," ela resmungou e, de cara fechada, se jogou na cadeira ao lado da dele.

Sasuke sentiu uma pedra de gelo cair no seu estômago. "Você não vai me dar um abraço?"

Ela hesitou antes de descer na cadeira e ir para os braços dele. Ele a abraçou com força, colocando-a no seu colo, e beijou os cabelos dela. Ela, entretanto, não deu o usual beijo na bochecha que ele tanto gostava.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, e ela confirmou com a cabeça, fria. "Por que você está assim?"

"Nada," ela grunhiu, cruzando os braços e fazendo um beicinho.

Ele olhou de relance para Sakura. Ela parecia tão desapontada quanto ele.

"Você está com raiva de mim?" ele quis saber.

Os lábios dela tremeram em um clássico sinal de que estava prestes a chorar. "Não." Sarada desceu do colo do pai sem dar mais explicações e voltou para a sua cadeira.

Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre o trio. Sarada remexia na sua comida sem na verdade comer muito. O olhar triste dela era mais doloroso do que qualquer outro golpe que Sasuke já recebera na vida, e ele tinha certeza de que era ele a razão.

"Eu soube que você tirou nota máxima na prova," ele disse. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você."

Ela deu de ombros.

Sasuke começava a ficar irritado – não com ela, _nunca _com ela – mas consigo mesmo. Ele tinha que consertar aquilo, custe o que custasse.

"Você quer treinar arremesso de shurikens comigo quando chegar da escola?"

"Não."

Ela realmente estava brava com ele. Ela adorava praticar o que quer que fosse com Sasuke. Muitas vezes ela o importunava quando ele estava ocupado só para que ele a ajudasse – e ele tinha enormes dificuldades em recusá-la.

"Sarada, o que está acontecendo?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"Nada," ela murmurou, olhando para o prato de comida praticamente intocado.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto que minta para mim. Me diga o que aconteceu."

"Eu não estou mentindo!" Ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo com raiva.

"Está sim. Eu sei quando mente. Me diga _agora _qual é o seu problema."

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema! É _você _que é o problema!" ela gritou, chorando.

Sasuke sentiu uma kunai atravessar o seu peito. Ela nunca falara com ele naquele tom, nunca o criticara, nunca reclamara dele, e agora ele era um _problema_?

Sakura pegou na pequena mão dela. "Filha, você não deve falar assim do seu pai –"

"Por que eu sou um problema, Sarada?" ele questionou com os dentes cerrados.

"Porque você é! Você _nunca_ está em casa! Eu e a mamãe estamos sempre sozinhas por _sua _causa! Você nem estava aqui para me ajudar a estudar para a minha prova! Por que você sempre vai embora?" Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas agora vermelhas dela.

"Eu sou um shinobi e esse é o meu trabalho, Sarada! Você sabe disso!" ele também gritou. "Você acha que eu gosto de passar tanto tempo fora de casa?"

"Eu acho que você gosta! Você prefere ficar viajando e – e trabalhando e brigando com os homens maus ao invés de ficar aqui comigo e com a mamãe! Você não gosta da gente! Se você gostasse você ia querer ficar aqui, mas você _nunca _está aqui! Eu _odeio _você!" ela gritou a plenos pulmões antes de correr para fora da cozinha.

Sasuke ficou paralisado em horror.

"Sarada, volte já aqui! Peça desculpas para o seu pai _agora_!" Sakura a chamou, mas a menina a ignorou. O corpo de Sasuke tremeu quando Sarada bateu a porta da frente com um estrondo.

Sasuke nunca achou que alguém podia feri-lo tão profundamente com palavras, especialmente vindas de uma criança. _Eu odeio você. _Aquela frase se repetia em sua cabeça, deixando em um estado de torpor. _A minha própria filha me odeia. _Ela poderia ter enfiado um chidori no meio dos seus olhos que ele se sentiria menos machucado do que naquele momento.

"Sasuke-kun." Ele sentiu a mão de Sakura no seu rosto. "Ela não quis dizer aquilo. Só estava com raiva. Você sabe que ela te ama."

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer nada. A sua garganta estava apertada e a sua mandíbula tensa em uma tentativa de conter a umidade nos seus olhos.

Sem dizer nada, ele se desvencilhou da mão de Sakura e também saiu de casa. Precisava pensar.

Xxxxx

Sasuke esperou pacientemente pelo término das aulas de Sarada na porta da academia. Ele observava os alunos saírem. Sarada apareceu logo depois, sozinha. Sasuke sabia que ela tinha dificuldades em fazer amigos. Ela não era tão extrovertida quanto a sua mãe, nem tão introvertida quanto o pai, mas era tímida.

O coração já partido dele se desfez em mais pedaços ao vê-la cabisbaixa, abraçada aos livros como se eles fossem um escudo. Ela não precisaria deles nem de mais nada para protege-la enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

Quando ela levantou o rosto e o avistou, Sasuke percebeu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados – e a razão era ele.

"Posso conversar com você?" ele perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

Ela assentiu olhando para os pés.

Ele pegou os livros dos braços dela para caminhar por Konoha de mãos dadas. Em silêncio, ele a levou até um banco de um dos pequenos parques da vila. Estava relativamente vazio, e era um lugar que Sarada gostava.

"Eu entendo por que você está magoada comigo," ele começou a dizer. Ela ainda se recusava a olhá-lo, mantendo a cabeça baixa e as mãos brincando com a barra da saia – um dos hábitos que aprendeu com Sakura. "Eu sei que é difícil para vocês quando eu fico fora por muito tempo, mas também não é fácil para mim."

Ele esperou que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Quando ela não o fez, ele continuou.

"Eu não sei se você sabe disso, mas quando eu era mais novo eu passei vários anos longe de Konoha, e por muito pouco eu quase não voltei para cá."

"Por quê?" ela murmurou com a voz chorosa.

"Porque eu era estúpido e achava que não gostava daqui. Eu estava errado. Eu percebi que tudo de mais importante para mim estava aqui, e resolvi voltar. Eu me casei com a sua mãe e tivemos você."

"Você deu uma sementinha para ela comer e eu apareci, não foi?"

Sasuke pigarreou. "Exatamente. O que eu queria dizer, filha, é que depois que você nasceu, tudo de mais importante para mim ficou ainda mais importante. Você e a sua mãe são tudo para mim. Eu perdi toda a minha família uma vez. Por muito, muito tempo eu fui muito triste, mas agora que eu tenho vocês eu pude ser feliz de novo."

"Então por que você não fica com a gente?" ela perguntou, baixinho.

"Porque eu tenho que proteger vocês. É por isso que eu viajo tanto. Eu não consigo ficar tranquilo sabendo que existem homens maus lá fora que podem fazer algum mal para você e a sua mãe."

"Mas e se os homens maus fizerem alguma coisa com você? Quem vai te proteger?"

"Eu dou o meu jeito. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela voltou a fitar as próprias pernas. "O pai do meu colega também viajou e não voltou mais. Mamãe disse que ele tinha ido para o céu e que foi culpa dos homens malvados." Os lábios dela tremeram e o rosto dela se contorceu em tristeza. "Eu não quero que os homens malvados machuquem você, papai. Eu não quero que você nunca mais volte."

"Sarada, olhe para mim." Ele pegou o queixo dela para que ela o encarasse. Ele tirou os óculos dela para passar os polegares sob aqueles olhos idênticos aos seus, enxugando a umidade. "Ninguém vai me machucar. Eu _sempre _vou voltar para casa. Eu nunca vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas."

"Você promete?"

"Prometo."

Ela se levantou para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke. Quanto mais ela tremia e soluçava, mais forte ela o abraçava. Ele teve que se controlar para não deixar as suas próprias lágrimas caírem.

"Eu sinto muita saudade de você, papai. Eu queria que você ficasse em casa comigo," ela lamuriou com o rosto na pele dele.

"Eu vou tentar não viajar tanto mais, está bem?" ele sugeriu. Faria isso tanto por ele quanto por ela. "A gente pode construir a sua casa na árvore."

"Mas você falou que só ia dar para construir depois do meu aniversário..."

"A gente faz mais cedo."

Ela se desprendeu dele para encará-lo com os olhos molhados. "Eu sei que você não gosta que eu conte mentiras, mas eu menti, papai. Eu não odeio você. Eu te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo!"

Aquilo era música para os ouvidos dele. Se ele perdesse toda a memória do dia para noite e pudesse escolher uma só para se lembrar durante toda a eternidade, ele escolheria aquela.

"Eu também te amo."

Ele não dizia isso com frequência, mas nenhuma palavra mais verdadeira saiu da sua boca em toda a sua vida.

Xxxx

**A.N.: Bem, obviamente eu não resisti a tentação e escrevi esse **_**one **_**porque eu simplesmente estava louca por uma interação entre Sasuke e Sarada. Espero que tenham gostado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preciosa – Parte 2**

Sasuke sentiu o chackra da sua filha ao longe e sorriu. Até que enfim ela estava voltando da escola. Ele tinha passado a tarde toda treinando sozinho, mas os momentos de solidão que ele tanto gostava quando mais jovem já não eram mais tão prazerosos agora que ele tinha a sua filha.

Portanto, impaciente, ele resolveu dar a volta na casa e se deslocou do quintal nos fundos para a porta da frente para receber o que havia de mais precioso na vida dele.

Sarada estava a uns bons metros longe de Sasuke, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu imediatamente detectar o machucado na testa e os óculos quebrados na mão dela. Ele com certeza não teria os visto de tão longe se não tivesse olhos de Uchiha e, ainda mais potentes, olhos de pai.

"Sarada!" Em menos de um segundo ele estava de frente para ela. Para o seu horror, o pequeno ferimento acima da sobrancelha dela era verdadeiro, assim como os óculos vermelhos que ela tanto gostava quebrados na mão dela.

O coração dele nunca bateu tão forte. Tudo o que ele enxergou foi vermelho. Aquilo não parecia ser um ferimento inocente de uma queda ou outro acidente – e mesmo se fosse ele iria se certificar de que o local em que ela tropeçou sumisse da face do planeta Terra, nem que ele que tivesse que destruí-lo com as suas próprias mãos.

Ninguém encostava um dedo sequer na sua filha.

"Sarada, o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou com os dentes cerrados, agachando-se na frente dela para averiguar melhor o machucado. Não era nada profundo, mas Sasuke sabia que havia sangrado. _Alguém vai pagar muito caro por isso._

"Eu estou bem, papai. Não foi nada," ela respondeu. Não gostava de ver o seu pai nervoso daquele jeito.

"_Nada_? Você está machucada, Sarada! Me diga agora mesmo quem fez isso com você!" As suas palavras fizeram uma memória longínqua ser ativada na sua mente. Anos atrás, da Floresta da Morte, envolvendo uma outra Uchiha – que na época era Haruno. Se Sasuke ainda pudesse ser dominado pelo selo amaldiçoado nos dias atuais, o seu corpo já estaria tomado por ele e ele já teria tirado algumas muitas vidas.

"Não se preocupe, tio Sasuke! Eu já cuidei de tudo!"

Só naquele momento Sasuke percebeu a presença do filho irritante de Naruto ao lado de Sarada. Ele desviou os olhos – o kekkei genkai involuntariamente ativado – para o garoto. Boruto engoliu em seco. _Bem que o meu pai falou que não era bom deixar o tio Sasuke com raiva._

"Foi você quem fez isso com a minha filha, Uzumaki?" Sasuke questionou e se levantou para olhar o garoto de cima para baixo. Boruto deu um passo para trás, assustado. "Responda!"

Sarada se colocou entre os dois e abraçou a cintura do pai. Ele tremia. "Não, papai! Ele não fez nada! Não foi ele que me machucou!"

"Então quem foi?" ele rugiu.

"U-uns garotos da escola –"

"Eu não estou falando com você, Boruto."

O menino se calou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Sarada." Ele se virou para a menina. "Fale. Agora."

Ele viu o rosto da sua filha ruborizar enquanto ela desviava os olhos. Estava encabulada. "Uns meninos bobos da escola estavam me chateando por causa dos meus óculos. Eles me empurraram, eu caí e quebrei isso." Ela levantou os óculos quebrados, fitando-os com tristeza. Eram os seus preferidos.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele seria jogado direto na pior cela possível da prisão, mas não se arrependeria nem um pouco de matar um bando de crianças.

"Quem são eles?" ele perguntou com os dentes trincados.

"Não importa, papai. Eles são bobos e chatos. Eu não quero nunca mais ver eles."

O desejo dela seria realizado. Sasuke os mandaria direto para o inferno.

"Sarada," ele se abaixou e a encarou direto nos olhos. "Me fale o nome deles."

"Papai, você não vai bater neles." Ela rolou os olhos, falando do mesmo jeito que a mãe, como se dissesse "papai, você está sendo tolo".

"Eles não vai sair impunes. Ninguém machuca a minha família." _Nunca mais._

"O que significa impune, papai?"

"Significa que eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram com você."

"Não se preocupe, tio Sasuke!" Boruto interrompeu – agora mais seguro que o seu padrinho estava mais calmo – e apontou o polegar para o próprio peito. "_Eu _cuidei deles."

Sasuke voltou a sua atenção para o filho de Naruto. Se ele não estivesse fumegando de raiva teria percebido o quão parecido com o pai aquele garoto era – inclusive no quesito _irritante _– especialmente naquele momento.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu dei uma boa surra neles, é claro! Eu vi que eles estavam enchendo o saco da Sarada-chan e resolvi usar o meu talento Uzumaki neles para que eles nunca mais mexam com ela! Eu até acho que quebrei o nariz de um deles. E eu trouxe a Sarada-chan atém em casa para ter certeza que eles não iam incomodar ela mais." Ele sorriu um sorriso largo e orgulhoso para Sasuke. "Então, não precisa se preocupar, tio Sasuke! Já está tudo resolvido!"

Foi só então que Sasuke notou que o rosto do menino também estava machucado. Vários hematomas no rosto, algumas manchas de sangue, o cabelo bagunçado e sujo.

Ele tinha lutado pela sua filha.

"Ele está falando a verdade, Sarada?"

"Está, papai."

Ele voltou para Boruto. "Você tem certeza que bateu _bem _neles?"

"Papai!" Sarada exclamou, indignada.

"É claro!"

"Bateu em cada um deles?"

"Com muita força."

"Acha que eles aprenderam a lição?"

"Eles seriam muito burros se voltassem a mexer com a Sarada-chan enquanto eu estiver por perto."

Sasuke esperava que o menino tivesse razão. Afinal, os garotos que agrediram Sarada tiveram a coragem – que poucos nesse mundo tinham – de sequer pensar em incomodar a filha de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Eles realmente tinham que ser muito estúpidos.

"Escute aqui vocês dois," Sasuke recomeçou, olhando sério para as duas crianças. "Se eles forem imbecis o suficiente para _pensar _em mexer com você de novo, Sarada, que quero que você venha até a mim e me fale imediatamente, está bem?" Ele se certificaria de que eles sairiam com muito mais do que um nariz quebrado.

Ela rolou os olhos. "Papai, eu sei me virar sozinha." Ela provavelmente ouviu aquilo da mãe.

"Eu não me importo com isso. _Eu _quero resolver as coisas se tiver uma próxima vez."

"Ei, tio Sasuke, você pode me chamar? Foi bem legal brigar com aqueles caras."

Sasuke encarou o menino. "Não."

Boruto fez uma cara de decepção. "Por quê? Eu sou muito mais forte que eles! Eles não tiveram nenhuma chance contra mim – a Sarada-chan está de prova!"

Sarada olhou com um falso desprezo para ele. "Você só conseguiu porque os pegou de surpresa."

"O quê? É lógico que não! Eu teria derrotado aqueles idiotas mesmo se tivesse mandado um aviso de que quebraria a cara deles uma semana antes!"

"Boruto, você não é tão bom quanto pensa que é. Pare com essa sua mania de querer ser o melhor porque você não é."

"Eu sou o melhor, sim! O meu pai disse que quando eu crescer eu vou ser tão forte quanto ele!"

"O seu pai estava errado!"

"O meu pai é o Hokage! Ele sempre está certo!"

"Então ele estava bêbado quando te disse isso!"

"O meu pai não bebe!"

"Bebe sim!"

"Não bebe!"

"Bebe sim –"

"Já chega!" Sasuke os interrompeu com uma voz autoritária. Os dois pararam imediatamente. Não seriam loucos de negar as ordens de Uchiha Sasuke. "Entrem os dois para casa. Agora."

"Por que eu tenho que entrar? Eu tenho que ir para a minha própria casa," Boruto resmungou enquanto Sasuke os conduzia para dentro.

"Eu vou te levar depois. Sarada, vá trocar essa roupa suja," ele mandou quando chegaram. Ela jogou a bolsa no sofá da sala – o que com toda certeza iria lhe render uma repreensão da mãe – e foi para o seu quarto. "Boruto, sente-se e me espere."

O Uzumaki deu de ombros e se esparramou no sofá. Ele não teve nenhuma vergonha de pegar o controla de televisão e liga-la.

De braços cruzados, Sasuke aguardou a sua filha trocar de roupa do lado de fora do quarto dela. Quando ela saiu, limpa, ele se agachou de novo na frente dela e pegou na pequena mão da sua filha.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, agora que estava mais tranquilo.

Ela assentiu. "Eles só me empurraram, papai. Eu não me machuquei."

"A questão não é se eles te machucaram ou não. Eles não deviam nem pensar em te tocar." Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela para colocar um curativo na ferida da testa. "Você não vai me dizer quem são?"

"Você só vai ir atrás dele e se meter em confusão," ela murmurou. "Eu não quero que você se encrenque por minha causa."

"Sarada, eu faço _qualquer coisa _por sua causa. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Ela abraçou o pescoço do pai e Sasuke retribui o abraço imediatamente. "Eu fiquei com medo, papai. Eles eram maiores do que eu e malvados e ficavam rindo de mim e falaram que eu era quatro olhos e que eu nunca conseguiria lutar com esses óculos e que eu não devia ser sua filha nem da mamãe se eu era tão fraca que eu precisava usar óculos..."

A calma de Sasuke se desfez. Ele teve que apertar Sarada contra si para se impedir de soltá-la e atravessar a sua _katana _na garganta de cada um deles.

"Eles são estúpidos, Sarada," ele tentou remendar. "Não escute o que eles dizem. Você não é fraca. Eu aposto que eles nunca aprenderiam o jutsu de fogo dos Uchiha em menos de uma semana como você fez. Eles só estão com inveja."

"Foi o que o Boruto disse." Ela fungou e soluçou. _Ele iria matar aqueles desgraçados que fizeram a sua filha chorar. _"Ele disse que eles estavam com inveja de mim."

"Ele estava certo. Você é melhor do que qualquer um naquela academia."

Ela se afastou dele para limpar o rosto molhado. Sasuke a ajudou, passando os dedos nas bochechas dela. "Você acha que eu vou ser forte igual você e a mamãe, papai?"

"Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza."

Ela sorriu. Nada era mais efetivo para acalmar o coração de Sasuke.

Ele pegou-a no colo e a levou de volta para sala – onde Boruto estava entretido em um desenho animado que Sasuke sabia que Sarada também gostava.

"Ei, garoto. Venha até aqui," ele ordenou depois de recolocar Sarada no chão e instrui-la que fosse se sentar no sofá.

"Por quê?"

"Apenas venha."

Relutante, Boruto seguiu Sasuke até o banheiro. Lá, o Uchiha pegou o seu afilhado pelas axilas e o sentou na pia, de costas para o espelho, abriu o armário embaixo para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros que Sakura mantinha ali.

Silenciosamente Sasuke limpou os machucados do rosto e nas mãos do menino. Não era nada preocupante, ele concluiu, mas seria melhor entrega-lo em melhores condições aos pais dele. Afinal, ele tinha ficado daquele jeito pela sua filha. Era o mínimo que Sasuke podia fazer.

"Está ferido em mais algum lugar?" Sasuke perguntou depois que quase dois minutos de silêncio se passaram.

"Pfff. Eles praticamente nem me arranharam."

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. Aquele menino era mesmo filho de Naruto.

"Eu posso ir para casa agora? Eu estou com muita fome."

"Não. Espere Sakura chegar. Eu quero que ela dê uma olhada nesses seus machucados."

"Mas a minha mãe não gosta que eu chegue tarde em casa. Se ela brigar comigo eu vou falar que a culpa é toda sua!"

"Eu vou mandar uma ave para ela explicando a situação."

"Tudo bem." Ele desceu da bancada com um pulo. Ele já tinha atravessado a porta do banheiro e estava no meio do corredor quando Sasuke o chamou. "O que foi?"

Sasuke fitou o garoto por alguns instantes. Ele não parecia nem um pouco afetado por ter brigado com um grupo de outros meninos. Estava tão feliz e irritante como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele pigarreou e desviou os olhos. "Você fez bem. Eu agradeço."

Boruto deu de ombros, como se receber um agradecimento de Uchiha Sasuke não fosse nada demais. "De nada."

"Mas eu quero que você tenha cuidado da próxima vez. Você poderia ter se ferido gravemente."

"Bem, eu não tinha mais o que fazer. Eu não me arrependo de ter brigado com aqueles idiotas. Eu não iria deixar eles machucarem Sara."

Sasuke sentiu uma quentura no seu peito. Aquilo era... orgulho? Pelo filho de Naruto?

Ele se remexeu. "Tome cuidado se isso acontecer de novo."

"Pode deixar, tio Sasuke! Você pode fazer alguma coisa para eu comer agora? Eu estou realmente com _muita _fome."

**Xxxxxx**

**A.N.: E as ideias não param de fluir... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Preciosa – Parte 3**

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero Kakashi vigiando a minha filha," Sasuke comentou, fechando o zíper do vestido da sua esposa.

"Por que essa desconfiança toda, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura perguntou ao se virar para ele. "Depois de todos esses anos você ainda não confia em Kakashi-sensei?"

"Me impressiona que _você _confie nele," Sasuke rebateu enquanto via a sua esposa se sentar na cama para abotoar as sandálias. "Ele é distraído. Só tem olhos para aquele livro pornográfico dele."

Sakura teve que sorrir. Ele não deixava de ter razão. "Sasuke-kun, não seja tão duro com ele. Kakashi-sensei é inofensivo. Ele foi o nosso professor por anos e a cabeça de vento e o aparente vício dele por pornografia nunca nos fez nenhum mal. Ele passar poucas horas com Sarada também não será problema."

"Por que não podemos chamar outra pessoa? Tsunade ou Ino?" Qualquer coisa seria melhor que Kakashi.

"Porque as duas também estarão na confraternização do hospital." Ela se levantou e abraçou a cintura do seu marido desconfiado. "Querido, você não tem nada que se preocupar."

"Eu não gosto de deixar a minha filha sob os cuidados de outra pessoa," ele resmungou. A única pessoa que com quem Sasuke se sentia confortável deixando a sua filha era a Hyuuga, esposa de Naruto. Ela era maternal, inocente, responsável e experiente o suficiente. Mas ela e Naruto também estariam naquela porcaria de festa. O Hokage tinha que confraternizar com investidores, Sakura tinha explicado. Os filhos dele estariam com a família de Hinata. Teoricamente Kakashi, como ex-Hokage, também deveria comparecer, mas ele conseguiu driblar os convites com as suas usuais desculpas esfarrapadas – mas não conseguiu escapar de Sakura e o seu pedido de cuidar de Sarada por algumas horas.

"Eu também não, mas é inevitável. Vai ficar tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Você sabe que Sarada adora Kakashi." Sabe Deus lá por quê, ele pensou. "Ou você prefere que eu vá sozinha e você fique em casa com Sarada?"

"Fora de cogitação." Ele não titubeou para responder. Jamais deixaria Sakura se encontrar com os colegas de trabalho dela vestida daquela forma. Sasuke sabia que muitos deles já tinham uma queda por Sakura. A situação apenas pioraria quando eles a vissem assim. Ele estaria ao lado dela para se certificar deque os desgraçados soubessem que ela era _dele._

Sakura sorriu. Sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça dele. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele. "Então, não temos outra opção, não é mesmo?"

"É claro que temos. Podemos ficar em casa. Eu te garanto que posso pensar em coisas muito mais proveitosas para fazermos aqui," ele respondeu, agarrando a cintura dela e a trazendo para mais perto de si.

O sorriso dela se alargou. "Proveitosas, huh?" Ela aproveitou o momento para beijar o seu marido ciumento – um beijo longo, molhado, que ela interrompeu assim que sentiu as mãos dele entrarem debaixo do seu vestido. "Vamos ter que adiar os seus planos por só algumas horas."

Sasuke revirou os olhos em frustração. Como se não bastasse ele ter que sair de casa para ir a uma maldita festa cheia de gente que ele não tinha o menor interesse, ele teria que se dividir em espantar os olhos mal intencionados da sua esposa a noite toda e refletir sobre a segurança da sua filha.

Sakura tinha acabado de terminar de ajeitar o cabelo quando a campainha tocou. Sasuke olhou para o seu relógio e franziu o cenho. "Kakashi está só dez minutos atrasado?" A quase pontualidade de Kakashi era mais uma prova de que aquela não seria uma noite tão normal assim.

"Eu menti para ele. Marquei com ele para chegar duas horas atrás." Ela já sabia muito bem que ele se atrasaria.

Foi Sasuke quem atendeu a porta com a cara fechada.

"Boa noite, Sasuke-kun," o seu antigo sensei o cumprimentou com o sorriso cínico de sempre que Sasuke, obviamente, não retribuiu.

"Você não vai tirar os olhos da minha filha, Hatake," ele ordenou. "Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela eu vou pessoalmente arrancar as suas bolas e dá-las para aquele cachorro gigante do Inuzuka."

Kakashi não se sentiu nem um pouco intimidado. Já estava mais do que acostumado com o seu ex-aluno. "Você não consegue nem arrancar um par de sinos de mim. O que te garante que conseguirá chegar perto das minhas preciosas bolas?"

Sasuke não achou nem um pouco de graça. "Você não quer pagar para ver."

"Não ligue para esse bobo, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura surgiu atrás do patriarca Uchiha com uma Sarada sonolenta segurando a sua mão. "Como está, sensei?"

"Muito bem, Sakura-chan. Você está deslumbrante essa noite."

"Obrigada, sensei," ela respondeu com um sorriso sem ver o olhar fulminante que o seu marido lançava para Kakashi. "E eu agradeço desde já por ter aceitado olhar Sarada por nós. Cumprimente o seu tio, Sara-chan."

"Olá, Kaka-sensei," a pequena menina sorriu e passou pelo seu pai para abraçar o antigo Hokage – que só afagou o cocuruto da menina. O olhar caloroso que ele reservava a Sarada não deixava nenhuma sombra de dúvidas a Sakura de que Sarada estava em boas mãos. Ao contrário de Sasuke, ela sabia que Kakashi amava a sua filha.

"Bom, então, já estamos prontos para ir." Sakura anunciou e se abaixou para abraçar e despedir da sua filha. "Comporte-se, está bem, Sara-chan? Kakashi-sensei já está velho e não seria legal dar trabalho para um idoso."

"Ei!"

Ela se virou para o Hatake. "Eu já dei janta para ela. Nada de ficar comendo doces e comida pesada a partir de agora e nada de ficar assistindo televisão depois das onze. Ela também já tomou banho. Portanto, tudo o que você tem que fazer, sensei, é garantir que ela não coloque fogo na casa."

"Sakura-chan, não diga uma coisa dessas. Sasuke já está prestes a me matar."

"Não duvide disso," o Uchiha confirmou. "Fique de olho nela, Hatake. Estou falando sério."

"Relaxe, Sasuke. Eu e Sara-chan vamos nos divertir muito, não vamos, Sara-chan?" A pequena confirmou com a cabeça efusivamente.

Sasuke não estava muito confiante quando deu um passo para fora da casa. Kakashi estava terminando de fechar a porta quando ele se lembrou de um detalhe importante.

"Você não está com aquela merda de livro aí, está, Hatake?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa para que Sarada não ouvisse o seu vocabulário baixo.

"É claro que não, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"Kaka-obaa-chaaaaan!"<p>

"Ei ei ei! Posso saber por que está me chamando de velho?" Kakashi perguntou para uma Sarada que voltava do banheiro saltitante. Como aquela menina ainda tinha energias a essa hora da noite? Eles já tinham feito de quase tudo: assistido televisão (o que Sarada prometeu nunca contar a mãe), brincado de bonecas, de faz de conta, de pique-pega e de esconde-esconde. Minutos atrás Sarada estava fazendo tranças no seu cabelo. Ela quis que ele abaixasse a máscara para passar o batom da mãe, mas, daquela única vez, Kakashi teve que negá-la.

"Boruto-kun te chama assim! Por que eu não posso também?" ela disse ao se sentar na cama.

"Eu não sabia que ele me chamava assim. Bem, ele está errado. Eu não sou nada velho. Para falar a verdade, eu me considero na flor da idade." Ele estava convivendo demais com Gai.

"O que é flor da idade?"

"É a idade em que você se sente melhor, muito _jovem_."

"Eu vou demorar muito para chegar na flor da idade?"

"Vai. Você ainda é uma criança."

Ela refletiu por um instante. "Mas pessoas jovens não tem cabelo branco e você tem."

"Ele não é _branco_, Sara-chan. É cinza. É muito diferente."

"Eu ainda acho que você é velho. Quero dizer, você foi o sensei do meu pai e da minha mãe e eles já são velhos também então você é duas vezes mais velho do que eles porque senseis sempre são mais velhos do que os alunos."

Internamente ele admitiu que estava mesmo velho. Estava mais cansado de ter que cuidar de uma criança de quatro anos do que de concluir uma missão rank S.

Malditos Sasuke e Sakura por terem dado tanta inteligência aquela menina. "Nem sempre é assim. Agora, vamos parar com esse assunto. Já está na hora da senhorita dormir. Entre debaixo das cobertas."

Ela fez o que ele pediu alegremente. Kakashi estava prestes a sair quando ela pediu, olhando-o com os grandes olhos negros: "Kaka-san, você pode me contar uma história para eu dormir?"

"Ahn, eu não sou muito bom em contar histórias, querida. Sinto muito."

"Mas você deve saber _tantas _histórias! Toda vez que eu vejo você está lendo um livro! Quantos livros você já leu, Kaka-san? Será que você já leu mais do que a minha mãe? Ela lê muitos livros também, mas todos são de coisas médicas e eu não entendo bulhufas."

Kakashi sorriu. "Eu também não entendo nada dos livros da sua mãe."

Ele percebeu que Sarada ficou inquieta, mordendo o lábio. "Kaka-san, se eu te contar uma coisa você _jura _bem jurado que não conta para a mamãe nem o papai?"

Kakashi ficou apreensivo. Que segredo poderia ter uma garota de quatro anos que ela não podia contar para os próprios pais? Kakashi esperava que não fosse sobre namorados. Sarada definitivamente era nova demais para sequer pensar em garotos – e nisso ele concordava com Sasuke – e, além disso, ele não saberia dar conselhos sobre esse assunto.

"É claro, Sara-chan," ele respondeu tentando soar confiante. "O seu segredo será para sempre guardado comigo."

Ela fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse na cama e ele o fez e ela se aproximou ainda mais dele.

"É porque teve uma vez que eu abri um dos livros da mamãe sem ela saber e uma das páginas tinha um homem e uma mulher pelados!" Ela colocou uma mão na boca como se dizer aquilo fosse um grande absurdo.

Kakashi suspirou em alívio. Aquilo era mais fácil do que falar de garotos. "É mesmo? O que eles estavam fazendo na foto?"

"Uhm, nada. Eles só estavam parados um do lado do outro. Eu achei isso muito estranho. Por que a mamãe ia ler um livro que fala de um homem e uma mulher pelados?"

Kakashi reprimiu um riso por debaixo da máscara. "Não tem nada de estranho nisso, minha querida. Você sabe que a sua mãe é uma médica, não sabe?" Ela confirmou com a cabeça veementemente. "Médicos tem que estudar todo o corpo das pessoas para saber o que há de errado, até mesmo o que está debaixo da roupa."

"Até de _homens_?"

"Sim, até de homens."

"Então quer dizer que a mamãe já viu homens pelados?"

"Já, mas só para procurar alguma coisa de errada neles."

"Eca! Que nojo!" ela exclamou contorcendo o rosto. "Eu _nunca _vou querer ser uma médica na minha vida! Eu não quero ver um homem pelado! Ele tinha uma coisa muito esquisita na foto!"

"Muito bem, Sara-chan. Eu concordo totalmente com essa sua decisão. É realmente melhor que você nunca veja um homem pelado; eles são muito feios." _De nada, Sasuke. _Ele só esperava que ela mantivesse essa linha de pensamento quando crescesse.

"Kaka-san, o seu livro também é de médicos?" ela perguntou.

"Não, não é. Eu não sou médico como a sua mãe."

"Então por que ele também tem uma foto de um homem e uma mulher pelados?"

Kakashi se empertigou na cama ao sentir um gelo descer pela sua coluna. _Eu estou ferrado. _"Do que está falando, Sara-chan? Não tem nenhuma foto de pessoas peladas no meu livro."

"Tem sim! Eu vi mais cedo quando você estava virando a página!" _Como ela conseguiu fazer isso sem que eu percebesse? _

"Não, não viu não."

"Vi sim!"

"Não viu."

"Vi sim! E eu ainda vi uma palavra que eu nunca li: orgasmo."

Kakashi sentiu como se uma kunai tivesse sido empalada bem no meio do seu peito.

"Você leu errado. Essa palavra não existe."

"Existe sim! Eu tenho certeza que estava escrito isso! Papai sempre me disse que os meus olhos são os melhores de toda a vila e que a minha visão é muito boa e que ela nunca erra! Eu tenho certeza que eu li essa palavra _orgasmo. _O-R-G-A –"

"Já chega!" Kakashi a interrompe. Era demais para a sua mente ver que Sarada tinha conhecimento de uma palavra daquelas tão cedo e que a culpa era sua. Isso podia colocar todo o trabalho dele de convencê-la que meninos eram nojentos a perder.

Ele aproximou o rosto dela e a encarou com uma seriedade profunda. "Uchiha Sarada, o que eu vou te falar agora é uma coisa bem séria, está me ouvindo?" O rosto dela também ficou sério e assustado. O seu tio Kaka nunca tinha falado com ela assim. "Essa palavra é uma palavra do _mal. _Ela não pode ser dita por crianças, especialmente perto de adultos. Você _nunca mais _vai repetir essa palavra."

"Por quê?" ela quis saber, com medo. Ela teve que engolir o choro.

Ele não sabia por quê. Procurou freneticamente no seu cérebro alguma coisa que pudesse salvar a sua pele. "Cada vez que você diz _essa palavra _o Papai Noel vai te ouvir e vai te dar menos um presente."

Ela o olhou como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. "Eu _sei _que Papai Noel não existe. Boruto-kun já me disse isso."

_Merda. _Que tipo de mundo era esse que ele vivia onde crianças inocentes não acreditavam mais no Papai Noel? Ele estava _mesmo _ficando velho.

"Não importa. Você não pode nunca mais dizer essa palavra, Sarada. Eu estou falando sério." Ele já não sabia mais o que usar para convencê-la. Ele não tinha um pingo de psicologia infantil.

"Se ela é uma palavra tão má, por que você está lendo um livro que tem ela?" Ela cruzou os braços, desafiando-o a responder.

"Porque eu sou adulto. E o livro estava explicando justamente como essa palavra é ruim. Nunca mais a repita, está bem, meu anjo? É para o seu próprio bem," ele implorou, passando um braço ao redor do ombro dela.

Sarada rolou os olhos. "Está bem. Mas você vai ter que me contar uma história para eu dormir."

"Com todo o prazer." Qualquer coisa para fazê-la se esquecer daquilo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estava bebericando do seu café na manhã do dia seguinte quando Sarada pergunta:<p>

"Papai, o que é orgasmo?"

Um dos ninjas mais rápidos de Konoha não foi veloz o suficiente para pressionar os lábios e impedir que todo o café da sua boca fosse cuspido na mesa. Sakura quase derrubou a frigideira onde fazia uma omelete.

"Onde você viu isso, Sarada?" Sasuke interrogou. Já fazia ideia da resposta da sua filha – o que fez o seu sangue ferver de ódio.

"Eu vi no livro do Kaka-san."

Hatake Kakashi era um homem morto.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque, obviamente, quando você pede uma criança para NÃO fazer alguma coisa é igual a dizer VÁ LÁ, FAÇA O EXATAMENTE O CONTRÁRIO DO QUE EU DISSE!<strong>

**Obs.: a ordem dos capítulos dessa coletânea não está em ordem cronológica. Sarada aqui é mais nova do que nos capítulos anteriores. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Preciosa**

**Parte 4**

Sakura tinha acabado de encontrar uma rara posição confortável para dormir quando o telefone tocou. Ela maldisse quem quer que fosse cruel o suficiente de privar uma mulher grávida de seu sono. Ela demorara quase duas horas para se sentir confortável na cama com aquela barriga enorme – o que já era uma avanço, se levar em consideração as noites em que ela nem sequer conseguia dormir por causa daquela protuberância.

Ela até pensou em ignorar o telefone e voltar a tentar dormir, mas imaginou que talvez fosse algo grave. Não era sempre que ela recebia ligações no meio da noite, especialmente agora que o seu ritmo de trabalho diminuíra drasticamente por conta da proximidade da data do parto. Os funcionários do hospital preferiam deixa-la mais em paz. Mas aquela ligação podia ser uma exceção. Algo realmente terrível pode ter acontecido e eles precisavam da ajuda dela. Ela jamais conseguiria dormir com essa possibilidade pairando sobre a sua cabeça.

Portanto, também com dificuldades para manusear o corpo, ela se sentou e alcançou o telefone sobre o criado mudo.

"Alô?"

Ela foi recebida por um silêncio que só foi quebrado por um longo suspiro. Ela sorriu.

"Olá, Sasuke-kun. Como você está?" O sono e cansaço de antes se esvaíram como um passe de mágica ao ter certeza de que era o seu marido do outro lado da linha.

"Bem." Ele pigarreou. "E você?"

"Estou ótima. Só com muitas saudades de vocês."

Ele fez uma pausa. Ela sabia que ele digeria as palavras dela. "Sarada?"

"Está ótima também, se mexendo bastante." Ela pousou uma mão na barriga. "Inclusive agora que ela provavelmente ouviu a sua voz. Está se remexendo muito aqui querendo ver o papai. Ela também sente a sua falta."

Ela o ouviu engolir em seco. "Eu deveria estar aí."

"Eu não disse isso para fazer você se sentir culpado, Sasuke-kun. Eu só queria que soubesse que estamos te esperando ansiosamente."

"Eu prometo estar de volta em poucos dias."

"Eu fico feliz."

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em mais um silêncio. Sakura já considerava aquilo normal. Sasuke não era o maior conversador do mundo principalmente por telefone.

"Me desculpe ligar a essa hora," ele continuou e Sakura sorriu. Ele realmente queria conversar com ela. "Esse é o único lugar com sinal de telefone que achei em dias."

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu estava acordada. Como está a missão?"

"Bem. E longa." Ele respirou fundo. "Me lembre de matar Naruto assim que chegar em Konoha."

O sorriso dela se alargou. "Não fique bravo com ele. Ele não te tiraria de casa em uma hora dessas sem que houvesse um motivo forte. Pense que você está protegendo a sua vila e a sua família."

_Família._

"Eu... Eu só liguei para saber se está tudo bem."

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Céus, como ele havia mudado durante esses anos. Ele não precisava usar palavras para que ela soubesse que as prioridades dele haviam mudado – e que ela e a filha estava no topo dessa lista agora. Ela sabia. Tinha a mais plena certeza sobre isso.

E essa mudança de prioridades fazia tão bem a ela quanto a ele.

"Está tudo perfeito, Sasuke-kun. Obrigada por se preocupar."

"Você tem descansado?"

"Claro."

"... Sakura, pare de trabalhar."

"Mas eu não consigo, Sasuke-kun!" ela exclamou. "Você tem ideia do quanto é ruim ficar em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada?"

"Você não pode ficar manipulando o seu chackra demais com um bebê na sua barriga."

"Eu estou usando o mínimo, eu juro. Eu vou até o hospital mais para pensar e ajudar alguns diagnósticos. Eu não faço nenhum procedimento extenuante. Eu não colocaria a segurança de Sara-chan em risco."

Ela o ouviu respirar em desistência. "Só... Tome cuidado. E cuide-se. E cuide da Sarada."

"Eu te digo o mesmo," ela rebateu. "Volte para casa logo. Nós duas estamos com saudade."

Ela ouviu a respiração dele. Por mais que eles já estivesse há anos juntos, por mais que ela dissesse que o amava todos os dias, ele ainda não estava plenamente acostumado com aquele tipo de afeto. Ele passara tantos tempo sozinho, corroendo-se nos seus próprios sentimentos que tinha dificuldades de acreditar que existia alguém no mundo que o amava.

Ela fazia questão de lembra-lo sempre que possível até que o seu amor fosse tão natural para ele quanto respirar.

Ele a amava também, ela sabia. Ele não dizia com palavras, mas ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém – talvez até mesmo melhor que ele mesmo.

"Eu tenho que ir," ele disse após alguns instantes.

"Fique bem, Sasuke-kun. Estaremos te esperando quando chegar. Eu te amo."

"... Durma bem."

Xxxx

**A.N.: Os capítulos não estão em ordem cronológica. **


End file.
